


Give Me Something to Sing About

by sorrows_stark



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Glee AU, M/M, Music AU, Pining, Show Choir AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrows_stark/pseuds/sorrows_stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirstein is faced with a choice - get credit from an extra curricular activity or fail the year. When the school's notorious trouble maker is turned away from nearly every club he has one choice left. Join the school's show choir. It's there he meets a talented Marco Bodt, with a voice like an angel and a face to match. But Jean wasn't looking to fall for anyone - he hasn't managed to keep friends around let alone anyone more. Surprisingly, Jean can't help but wish this is the one thing that turns out right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Something to Sing About

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'm not all together sure where I'm going with this, how long it'll be or how often it'll be updated. I just had an idea I couldn't shake and I wanted to get it out. I hope you enjoy!

Jean couldn't believe he was standing outside of the music room. He could hear the voices inside warming up, and he internally debated slamming his head against the door instead of walking in.

Principle Smith had been very clear to the stubborn teen - get some extra credit, or he'd fail the year.

So Jean had tried everywhere. The football coach had laughed at his scrawny arms before telling him a stern "no way". The track team didn't even want the trouble maker, despite him insisting he was actually fast. He wasn't allowed in the art department anymore, so that ruled out the art club, pottery and even facepaint. The chess team had been too intimidated to even reply when he demanded they let him join, and he was told by the film club that he didn't know enough about the type of films they watched to join.

Unless Jean planned to flunk he had one option left. Glee club - or choir. He didn't really know what they called it, just that whenever he hung outside the music room to smoke at lunch he could hear them singing. And that they performed once a month at the assemblies Jean skipped.

He scuffed his boot along the linoleum floor of the corridor. The scales from inside the room had finished and chatter had began. If Jean was to get any opportunity to try and slip into the room unnoticed by the rest of the group to approach the teacher running it, it was now. With a deep breath, he opened the door and stepped into the room.

To be greeted with complete silence as he stepped into the room. Heads looked up, Jean recognised some faces - including that of the music teacher, Miss Ral.

"Mr Kirstein, what brings you to our club?" The red head smiled pleasantly, petite and sweet. As she spoke she gestured to the ten or so kids in front of her.

"I," Jean swallowed. The room listened intently. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I would like to join." He kept his eyes on Miss Ral instead of the club members. For some reason, these kids who moved away from him in the hallways now had him feeling nervous - well apart from one.

"Miss, you really cannot consider letting him join!" Eren Yeager had leapt from his chair, gesturing wildly. "He doesn't care about the club, there's obviously something else going on!"

"Eren, that's unfair." Miss Ral scolded.

"If it helps, I can sing. I think." Jean shoved his hands into his pockets. "I play the guitar. And drums too, I don't know if you use instruments but I'm definitely good at that."

Miss Ral smiled. "We'd be happy to welcome you to our group, Jean." As she spoke Jean felt relief spread through his shoulders and down his torso.

"You haven't even heard him sing!" Eren objected.

"Did I make you audition in front of everyone?" Miss Ral moved her hands to her hips. "Our club is about improving talents, with the right coaching everyone can sing. And besides, we've never turned anyone away before, I'm not starting now."

"Besides," A broad blonde, Jean knew as Reiner spoke up. "It's not as if we get many people lining up to join." There was a moment of agreement and Jean let his eyes sweep over the faces of the club members.

He recognised most despite never having a conversation with most of them. He knew Mikasa, his first crush from middle school, Eren was her adoptive brother and had been on Jean's case since he found out about Jean's feelings. Regardless of the fact it had been years since Jean had felt that way.

Armin, the little blonde boy that followed the other two around, was sat next to a boy Jean didn't quite recognised. Having not been to a prior school with him, and having not bothered to make any new friends or get to know anyone since getting to high school, Jean could only say he slightly recognised his face.

The teen's skin was a caramel tan, and freckles lined his face and neck. Jean couldn't help but wonder if they carried on passed his t-shirt. His dark hair was tousled, as is he'd been running his hands through it. Jean only realised that he'd been staring when a slight blush rose on the boy's cheeks and he averted the eyes Jean hadn't even clocked were looking in his direction.

Jean realised there had been a silence. He swallowed, his throat bobbing. "So," He looked to Miss Ral. "Am I in?" He asked casually, trying not to let the desperation show in his voice.

She smiled. "Take a seat, Jean."

With a nod as a thank you, he did as she said and grabbed a chair from the side of the room, placing it at the end of the semi circle the others had formed. He sat quietly and listened to the discussion of the songs they could put into their repertoire. Jean didn't input, but did sneak a glance across the room to the dark haired boy, who once caught his eye, gave a quick, somewhat sheepish grin.

 

***

  
Overall, his first choir practice hadn't been what he had expected. For one the songs weren't ones he had never heard. No musical numbers, and a few of the suggestions were songs he actually liked. Secondly, he didn't have to sing. Nobody did if they didn't want to. Surprisingly, Connie, a bald kid Jean had seen mess around in the classes he actually turned up to, took the lead to the one song that was performed. He performed to the rest of the club, grinning the whole time. He was a show man, gaining laughs from the audience with some of his acting, even dancing with Miss Ral for a little while. It was fun and good spirited and not as serious as he thought it would be.

When the club session was over people lingered, leaving in groups. Miss Ral called him over and they arranged that tomorrow after school he'd stay and show her any singing abilities he had. That meant tonight he'd have to prepare a song. If it meant him staying in school, and not having to deal with his mom's reaction to him being kicked out, it was worth it.

Being home that night was normal honestly. He didn't tell his mom that he joined the show choir, because she would know he had another motive. Instead he followed his routine, watched TV, ate dinner, helped mom clean up, only instead of chilling and maybe attempting some homework, he searched for an audition song.

He hadn't expected it to be hard. Jean loved music, different types and genres but finding a song he thought he could sing decently. He tried a few different ones before settling, singing it a few more times and heading to bed. In the morning before he left for school, he heard his mom humming his audition piece. Maybe he needed to find somewhere else to practice, imagining his singing could quickly work on her nerves. Or at least start her asking questions.

  
***

  
  
The school day passed relatively quickly for Jean, usually he felt the day drag along, but with the looming audition (was it even an audition if technically he was already in?) it flew faster, and before he knew it he was heading to the music room.

Miss Ral was gathering sheet music when he entered. She looked up at the noise of the door. "Jean, I'm glad you're here! We'll be practicing in the auditorium instead of here, I'd like to see you on a stage if that's alright with you?"

Jean nodded, it sounded a little daunting but he couldn't recall ever having stage fright before. "Uh, Miss Ral? I brought my guitar if that's okay? I didn't have a backing track and I thought I might be a little more comfortable with it for now."

"Of course, that's fine Jean!" Miss Ral's smile was sweet and genuine.

They made their way to the auditorium together, Miss Ral began explaining the club dynamics. She admitted that some members had stronger voices than others, but she wanted the others to improve as well - so everyone who wanted one, and sometimes even if they didn't, got solos occasionally.

"So," Jean gripped his guitar case tightly as they walked. "Who are the strongest singers?" He asked.

Miss Ral hummed. "It's hard to say. Krista has an amazing voice, but it's very particular for musical theatre. Mikasa has a smooth, but much lower voice. It can't always reach what she would like it to, but it's still powerful. Annie might overall be the strongest of the girls but it's hard to say. They all have their strong and weak points."

"And the boys?" They had reached the auditorium, and Jean began unpacking his guitar.

"Marco." Miss smiled, as if simply the memory of his singing made her do so. "His voice is strong, but he has excellent control over it. He has an uncanny ability to harmonise with someone just by listening. But he does get shy about his talent."

Marco. Jean turned the name over in his mind. "Which guy is that again?"

"Dark hair and freckles." Miss Ral said off handedly, sitting down with a notebook in hand.

Maybe that's why he stood out. Maybe Marco was just simply oozing talent and Jean hadn't recognised that's why he drew his attention so much. Part of Jean began hopping next meeting he'd get to hear the boy sing.

After she talked him through a vocal warm up, Miss Ral began. "Right okay Jean, let's make this like an audition for your future reference, you need to introduce yourself and what you'll be singing."

Jean took a breath. "Hi, I'm Jean Kirstein, and I'll be singing Slow Dancing in a Burning Room, by John Mayer." He said into the microphone infront of him.

He could admit to himself he was tense when he first began playing, the first twangs of the guitar sounded strained to him, but eventually he started singing _. "It's not a silly little moment, it's not the storm before the calm. This is the deep and dying breath of this love that we've been working on..."_

Eventually, he was focused on his performance. The way he used his voice, and the sound coming almost like second nature from his guitar, zoned out Miss Ral and the rest of the auditorium despite it being empty.

He wasn't sure when he began tapping his foot in time to the music, or when he had stepped so close to the mic, moving his mouth closer to it as he sang. _"We're going down, and you know that we're doomed. My dear, we're slow dancing in a burning room.."_

Reality started seeping back to him as he finished the song, as he finished the last notes on his instrument and sang the last words. "Don't you think we ought to know by now, don't you think we should've learn somehow."

He looked up to applause, surprising him by not coming from one person but too. Near the entrance of the auditorium, Marco was sat in the seat closest to the door. He must have arrived half way through the performance. Jean felt a surge of embarrassment go through him. A talented guy like him listening to Jean sing? It must have sounded awful.

"Brilliant Jean!" Miss Ral called out, after she had finished clapping. "Great confidence and stage presence and most importantly you have a strong voice, there's definitely a lot we can work with. Just a few technical things to work on like your breathing and a few bits that were pitchy but overall I'm very impressed."

She was so genuine that Jean let himself take the praise and some of the embarrassment shifted. He nodded a thank you and began putting his guitar away. "Ah, Marco! You're here, excellent timing."

Jean looked up, Marco had risen. It was only now, next to Miss Ral, that he realised Marco was pretty tall. Certainly taller than Jean, and more built too. Jean was all bones and sharp angles, but Marco's shoulders and chest were broad in his white t-shirt, his arms thick too. Jean quickly decided he shouldn't be ogling.

"Jean, before you leave, I'd like to work with both you and Marco, see how well you sing with others and teach you some harmonies maybe." She said cheerfully, walking to the piano in the corner of the stage. "Ever seen Rent?"

Jean shook his head. Marco grinned, and it spread to his dark eyes. He followed Miss Ral, and stood by her side. "Okay well that's fine, we'll teach you the song, it's important to be a quick learner here, but you can always learn to be a quick learner. Marco, What You Own, okay?"

"Mark or Roger?" Marco flattened his hands on the piano.

"Start with Mark so Jean can get a feel for the song, then you'll probably sing as Roger when you sing together."

"Sounds good." Marco agreed, eyes darting to me for a second. He seemed slightly on edge but as Miss Ral began playing the piano, his shoulders relaxed.

When he opened his mouth it was almost as if Jean was seeing another person sing. He was confident, emotion and emphasis in all the right places. _"Don't breathe too deep! Don't think all day!"_

His voice rang loud and strong, but wasn't strained. It was as natural as talking for him - as breathing. Jean was in awe.

_"When you're living in America, at the end of a millennium, you're what you own!"_

Miss ended the song at the end of what Jean assumed was the first verse and chorus. Jean didn't think he'd had imagined her sneaky looks at his reaction to Marco's singing, he sounded just as good as she described - but Jean was sure he hadn't seen the full of his ability yet.

"Nicely done, Marco." Miss Ral commended. "Right so now you've got a little taste let's move on."

They went over lyrics and parts for about twenty minutes, not for the whole song but the last minute roughly. Marco took the higher parts, and adapted them to the way Jean sang. Jean had to admit that this was putting him through his paces a little bit - he'd never sang this high and he struggled with some of the notes to begin with but even felt he saw himself improve.

 _"You're not alone!"_ They sang together, Jean wincing slightly to keep the note steady.

"Excellent! Well done boys, Jean you're doing brilliantly." Miss Ral got up from the piano. "I think that's enough for today, so you guys can take your leave whenever you'd like. Marco, you're free to continue using the auditorium if you'd like to work on anything. And I look forward to seeing you in practice next week."

With that she gathered her notebook and sheet papers and left. Jean looked back to find Marco looking at him. Marco blushed as Jean raised an eyebrow.

"You were good today," Marco shrugged, shoving a hand through his dark hair. "I didn't think this was your kinda thing."

Jean smirked. "What did you think was my kinda thing?"

"Well," Marco sat on the edge of the stage. "From what I know it's more skipping classes and smoking outside school."

Jean wasn't expecting that. He didn't reply, just grabbed his back pack and shrugged. Marco took this as a sign to keep talking. "So why did you join? Was it a dare?"

Inwardly Jean laughed. A dare from who? He'd have to have friends to dare him for that to be the case.

"It's none of your business." Jean snapped. Why did everyone assume he was doing something for the wrong reasons? Or that he was up to know good? It's not like anyone actually knew him well enough to make an educated guess. They just expected the worse.

Marco eyes were wider when Jean met them. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just, we're a close group. We look out for each other so we're all a little cautious."

Jean nodded, he understood that more. He made a move to head out of the door when Marco interjected. "And you're good!" He was looking at Jean when the two toned boy turned back. "It'd be a shame if you weren't serious. We could use a voice like yours."  
  
For some reason Marco's words didn't resonate with him. He felt bad about judging Jean and was making up for it. Jean shook his head and walked out the door. He just had to stick out the club and make it to his next year.


End file.
